Closer to You
by xoBlack.Roses
Summary: Drew breaks up with Bianca so it's time for Owen to confess his feelings. Bianca strangely feels the same way. When the two gets together, Drew decides he wants to break them up. Will he succeed or are Owianca too in love to be broken?
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: I'm not neglecting my other story; I've just been busy with school. It's rather stressing being a junior. I just want to rip all of my hair out, because they put sooo much pressure on us.**

**Anyways, I promise I will update Degrassi: MY Edition tomorrow. I don't have school today and Wednesday so I have time to update. I'm going to be on a schedule; I'll update this story every Tuesday and Degrassi: MY Edition every Wednesday. As for Their Baby and Their Wedding, eh, I'm not sure about. I might just discontinue it.**

**Okay, for all you Owianca fans…this one's for you! They're one of my fave crackships and if Drianca weren't together, I'd love to see those two together. Mark/Bianca and Owen/Fitz friendship. Bianca/Fiona/Imogen friendship. **

**NOTES: Drew and Bianca aren't engaged in here, they were just dating. Drew moved out of Fiona's loft and went back home where he started going back to Degrassi. Fitz works at the Dot and is perfectly sane. He leaves Clare and Eli alone. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Degrassi related.**

**BIANCA-**

Her dark, soft curled hair draped over her shoulders. As she stood against her jet black motorcycle, she checks the time on her phone. Bianca DeSousa sighs impatiently as she waits for her boyfriend, Drew Torres, to come to their secret hideout. It was a nice, discreet, vacant lot. It was surrounded by grass, flowers, and trees.

Bianca hears footsteps crunch against the ground and she turns around to see Drew. A loving smile spreads across her face; when Drew doesn't return the smile, her smile drops.

"B", Drew says softly, "we need to talk."

Uh-oh! Bianca knows where this was going. Whenever a guy, or girl, said they needed to talk, it was something important. Either they were going to break up with you or they just really wanted to talk about something.

"What's wrong, Drew?"

"I—This isn't working out."

Bianca feels as if a ton of bricks had suddenly collapsed on her. Her breath catches in her throat and she feels tears threatening to spill in her eyes. She looks away from Drew and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. When she turns back to face him, she feels angry. He didn't even look as if he was sad; he looks sympathetic!

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"N—No, of course not. It's not you, it's—"

"You," she finished, rolling her eyes, "Typical."

"B, you know I love you. I just—"

"Save it, Andrew," she fumes as she gets on her motorcycle.

Bianca starts her motorcycle and drive off. She hears Drew calling after her, but she chooses to ignore him. Her heart is breaking and tears began to cloud her eyes. She decides to stop at the nearest place she sees, which happened to be a lounge, called The Lounge. She parks her motorcycle and gets off of it, walking into the place.

This was a place where you could play pool, play darts, and drink. Fitz and Owen always brought Bianca there when she and Drew didn't hang out. Owen was cool with the owner of the place, so the trio always gotten free drinks.

Bianca walks into The Lounge and sees guys drinking, playing pool, or trying to hit on girls. As she looks around, an arm wraps around her shoulder. She looks up to see a man who looks about in his thirties. He smirks at her and she wants to vomit in disgust.

"Hands off, perv," she states in a snarky tone, "I'm a senior in _high school_."

"Come on baby," the guy winks, "Let me show a pretty girl like you a good time."

"No," she says, trying to push away.

The guy chuckles and tries to lean in to kiss Bianca. She shrieks, using all of her force to try to push him off her. He leans a little closer and she began to smell the alcohol on his breath. A lascivious smile spreads across his face and his hands tries to roam over her body. When she tries to push him away, he grips her wrists tightly, causing Bianca to wince in pain.

"HEY!" a voice booms. A smile immediately spreads on Bianca's face because she knows its Owen's voice. "GET YOUR DAMN HAND OFF MY FRIEND."

The guy let go of Bianca and cockily walks over towards Owen. He steps in Owen's face, eyeing him evilly. Owen doesn't even look intimidated by the man. He stands there, clenching his hands into a fist and his jaw is tight.

"Your friend seems to take a liking in me," the man says.

"When a woman says no, that means leave her alone; if you ever come near her again, I'll break your damn face! Got it?" Owen threatens.

The guy swallows hard and looks at Bianca with apologetic eyes. Bianca just smirks. The guy walks away, feeling slightly defeated. When he is completely out of sight, Bianca smiles and hugs Owen.

"Thanks Owen."

"No problem. What are you doing here _alone_? Shouldn't you be with Drew? Why didn't you tell me or Fitz you would be here? You know how we feel about you being alone," he says in one breath.

"Owen, relax," she giggles, "Drew broke up with me and I had just gotten here when that creep decided to hit on me. I was going to call you."

"Drew broke up with you? Why? You two were the power couple at Degrassi."

She laughs, rolling her eyes. Owen always classified she and Drew as the "power couple" of Degrassi. He says that they were one of the couples who've been through the most amount of shit and still managed to stay together. He would always tell the couple that they would be the ones who'd last throughout high school and probably would get married. She would always scoff and tell him that they wouldn't last that long, but deep down she wanted them to. She secretly hoped that Owen was right.

"I don't know why we broke up," she shrugs, "I didn't care enough to stay and ask why."

"B, you and I are close. You don't have to try and act like a bad ass in front of me. We both know how you feel about Drew; you love him."

Tears form in Bianca's eyes and she takes Owen's arm, dragging him out of the longue. She pulls towards the back of the building and begins to cry in his chest. Of course she loves Drew! He was so good to her and made her feel alive. The thought of him not being her boyfriend anymore broke her heart!

"It's going to be okay, B," Owen coos, stroking her curls, "Don't waste your tears crying over someone who doesn't deserve them."

Bianca looks up at Owen, tears still spilling from her eyes. Owen takes the time to wipe away her tears and drying her eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

"I can't even process the thought that Drew and I are over," she chokes out, looking down at her shoes, "I always thought we'd last forever, but I guess there's no forever in us. I'm so damn stupid for devoting all of my time into him!"

Owen puts his finger underneath Bianca's chin and slowly lifts her head up so she could look at him.

"Bianca, don't ever let your head hang low for _any_ reason and don't you ever talk down on yourself! You aren't stupid; you were just in love. Love can make you do stupid things, but we've all been there and done that. It's not the end of the world. Boys will break your heart; you just have to learn how to deal with it. You're beautiful, B, don't ever forget that."

**OWEN-**

Bianca does the most unexpected thing. She pulls Owen by the collar and crushes her lips on his. Owen body tenses up and Bianca swiftly breaks the kiss. She looks up at Owen with horrid eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Owen I—"

This time Owen kisses her back with fervor. Bianca instantly wraps her arms around Owen's neck around the same time Owen wraps his arms around her waist. Bianca grabs a fistful of Owen's hair and begins to gently to tug his hair. Her mouth slowly parts and Owen thrusts his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues dance in each other's mouth. A muffled moan emits from Bianca's mouth as Owen grips her hips tighter, pressing her against his now hardened erection.

Bianca was the one to break the kiss. She looks up at Owen questioningly. Neither of the friends knows what to say. They had just made out; something that they both of them would have never experienced doing.

"I should get home," Bianca rushes as she tries to run.

Owen catches her arm and pulls her into his chest. She makes an _oof_ sound as her body crashes into his chest. He spins her around, making her face him.

"You are not going to run away. We're going to talk about this, B."

"Drew and I just broke up less than an hour ago. Now, I'm standing here kissing my close friend! I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry."

"What? Now you feel guilty? I kissed you back, Bianca. You wanted to kiss me and I _know_ I wanted to kiss you, too."

"I didn't want to kiss you!" Bianca replies harshly, "I'm just upset about Drew and I acted on impulse and I'm not trying to lead you on."

Owen looks away from Bianca, his jaw tightening. She was just as much into the kiss as he was! How the hell could she stand here and tell him that she didn't want to kiss him?

Bianca turns on her heels to leave and this time Owen doesn't stop her. Once he hears the engine of her motorcycle start and takes off, he screams in frustration. He grabs his phone from his pocket and calls Fitz. After the second ring he answers.

"Yo, O," Fitz answers, "Wassup? I'm about to start working in a few."

"This will only be a minute," Owen breaths before quickly adding, "Drew dumped Bianca, she came to the longue, I saw her there, we talked, she cried, and we kissed!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You what?! This is too much to take it. Come to the Dot. You can stay there until I'm off."

"Alright I'm on my way."

Owen hangs up and stuffs his phone into his pocket. He walks towards his car and hops in, driving off to the Dot. All he can think about is Bianca. She basically told him that the kissing was a mistake! It was not a mistake to him!

Owen had always had a crush on Bianca, but she only considered him as a friend. He stuck with her throughout all of her relationships, but her being with Drew was the worse. Of course, he told her that those two were a power couple. He had lied. He only told her that to hide his feelings.

Owen pulls up at the Dot and turned off his car. He gets out and goes inside where Fitz is serving customers. He takes a seat at an empty table and looks around the crowded place.

When Fitz finally spots him he smiles and waves. Fitz tells his boss that he's taking a break and he goes to sit next to Owen.

"I've been waiting for you two to kiss _forever_!" Fitz states with a huge smile in her face.

"She said it was a mistake and she acted on impulse," Owen says sadly.

"She's only saying that, because she just broke up with Drew. She doesn't want to admit it, but trust me, she'll come around," Fitz assures him, "I gotta get back to work. We'll talk more later."

"Actually, I was going to head over B's to talk to her. I'll call you later."

Fitz nods his head and Owen stands. He walks out of the Dot and gets back into his car. He drives to Bianca's house and sees her motorcycle sitting in the driveway. He gets out of the car and goes on the porch. He's about to knock on the door, but before he does, the door swings open.

"Bianca, I know that you said the kiss was an mistake but—"

Owen is cut off by Bianca crushing her lips on his.

**BIANCA-**

She gets into the house and flops on the couch. She groans in frustration! All she can think about is that kiss with Owen. Of course she wanted to kiss Owen. Why wouldn't she? Owen was her closest friend and he's been there for her. He was always there for her.

The kiss was electrifying! That kiss had more spark than hers and Drew. She wants more of the kiss, but after what she said to Owen, she was sure that he wouldn't talk to her for a couple days.

Bianca grabs the remote and turns on the TV. She flicks through the channels and settles for Doctor Who. She tries to concentrate on the show, but all she can think about is Owen.

Deciding that she wants to see Owen, Bianca stands up and flings the door open. Owen is standing there much to her surprise. Her heart is beating and a smile spreads across her face widely.

"Bianca, I know that you said the kiss was an mistake but—"

Bianca cuts him off by crashing her lips on his. He melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist to draw her closer. Without breaking the kiss, she pulls him into the house and he kicks the door shut behind them. They fall on to the couch as they deepen the kiss. They kiss hungrily and with fervor. Their bodies grind against each other rhythmically.

She doesn't even think about Drew anymore. Drew is pushed back farther into her mind. All she can think about is Owen and how good she feels kissing him. She breaks the kiss and stares Owen into the eyes. His eyes are clouded with lust. She smirks and pecks his lips.

"We should, uh, probably talk about this," Owen says, getting off Bianca.

"Yeah, um—"

"B, I like you . . . a lot. I want us to get together."

"Drew and I just broke up," she states.

"I know that and I'm willing to wait. I've liked you since before you've gotten with Drew and I always thought that I'd be better with you, not him."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was afraid that you wouldn't want me back."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I'm typing from my iPod, again. *sighs* I'm also typing with one hand, too because my other one is swollen. So, excuse my mistakes. I know that it might be a lot. My chapter might be short, also. Leave me feed back and let me know what you all think about Owianca. Do you like them? Dislike them?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi! **

* * *

**BIANCA-**

Two weeks ago, Owen and Bianca were trying to process the fact that they liked each other. They were struggling to decide on whether they wanted to be together or not. Two whole weeks ago, it was awkward for them to kiss because they've been best friends for so long. Now, the two acted as if they've been together for years.

It was Monday morning and the couple decided to become public. They walked, hand in hand, into the school. Heads turned and jaws dropped as everyone stared at the two. Bianca was dressed in black skinny jeans, a pair of black sneakers, a white V-neck and Owen's Ice Hounds jacket. Owen was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a pair of black sneakers and a white T-shirt. Yes, they planned their outfit out. it had been Bianca's idea. She wanted to make it known that they were a couple. To top it off, she planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

They walked to their lockers, which were near each other, and placed in their combinations. After Bianca grabbed her first hour books, she closed her locker and waltzed over towards her boyfriend's.

"People are staring," he smirks.

Bianca returns the smirk and shrugs, "Lets give them something else to stare at."

Before Owen could question her, Bianca lips were crashed on Owen's. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and she began to gently caress his tongue. After moments of being into the kiss, Bianca pulled apart to see Drew storming down the halls. His facial expression had angry written all over it.

"We break up less than a month and you're going around with Owen now?!" he yells, drawing attention to more students.

"Not here, dude," Owen tries to rationalize, "Lets talk about this when-"

"When there isn't an audience around?" Drew chuckles dryly, "You two didn't seem to care where you were shoving each other tongues down each others throat!"

"You broke up with me, _Andrew_," Bianca sneers, "You have no right to be in my business."

"But, you're dating-"

"Owen. Yes, I know. Like I said before, you have no right to be in my business. Last time I checked, you and I were over. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a class to get to," she says then she turns towards Owen, "Walk me to class _boyfriend_?"

"Gladly," Owen smirks as he closes his locker shut.

He wraps his arm around Bianca's shoulder and the two start walking down the hall. Before turning down the hall, Bianca looks back to see Drew staring at them. His hands were balled into a fist, his eyes were narrowing at him- giving them daggers.

"Be careful today," she says to Owen, "Drew might try to kick your ass."

She and Owen shared a laugh. They both knew that Drew wasn't going to fight Owen, especially since he knew how Audra was going to react if he was to fight.

"Well, this is your stop," Owen tells Bianca as they arrive at her classroom, "See you later, beautiful."

Bianca blushed, kissing Owen on the cheek. She went into the classroom, feeling nothing but happy. When she took a seat, she seen Adam come into the classroom.

Although she and Drew were broken up, Adam still talked to her. The two remained friends.

"You and Owen, huh?" Adam asks, taking a seat next to her.

Bianca smirks and nods.

"Well, you seem happy. I know Drew knows. I'm guessing he didn't take it well."

"You have no idea."

**OWEN-**

After dropping Bianca off at her first hour, Owen decided to head to his class. He walked in to see Dallas and Drew talking. They both looked at him; Dallas with friendly, warm sees and Drew with an unwelcoming glare. Drew walked over towards Owen, with Dallas trailing behind him.

"We're suppose to be bros, man," Drew says, "The guy code simply states that you're not supposed to date another bro's girl! You broke the guy code!"

"To hell with the damn guy code, Drew! You broke up with B and left her heartbroken. I've always liked her, so that was the perfect opportunity to express my feelings."

"So, you mean to tell me this whole time you've been obsessing over her? You've always wanted her? You were just sitting there, waiting for us to break up? That's real messed up."

Owen shook his head as he took a seat in his desk. He rolled his eyes, not wanting to be bothered with Drew anymore. He knew Drew was upset because he was with Bianca. He was once head over heels for her, but that was over. He had broken up with her, so now it was time for Owen to step up and be with her. He didn't care if Drew was mad. He only cared about being with Bianca.

...

"You want to come to my house or should I take you home?" Owen asks as he and Bianca walks towards his car.

"I like your house better. I'm sure my aunt won't mind me staying the night over there."

"And you know my parents love you, so they won't mind."

"Where's Tris?"

"He's going over Maya's today."

Bianca smiled as the two got into the car. Owen turned on the car and he drove them to his house. When he pulled up, neither of his parents car were there. They got out of the car and went inside the house.

As soon as they got in, Bianca lips were on his. Owen barely closed the door! Her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Owen grabbed her waist, picking her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her up the stairs, not breaking the kiss, and into his bed room. Their bodies softly collapsed on the bed. Bianca's lanky fingers gently combed through Owen's hair. Owen groaned as Bianca's hips thrust upward, trying to feel his erection. Bianca's hands left his hair and traveled down to the buckle of his belt. Owen broke the kiss, feeling that this was going too far.

"No, baby," Owen moan softly as Bianca opened his pants.

"Why?" She whispered, breathing heavily.

"We're moving too fast and I want our first time together to be special. Okay?"

Owen sighed deeply. He was expecting for Bianca to get up and leave. He was expecting her to call him a wuss for chickening out on having sex with her. Instead, she grabbed his face and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"You're such an romantic sap, but you're right. I was moving too fast."

"We should go on a date," he says with a small smile.

"We should. Where?"

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know when I figure it out. Hmm, I should call Fitz and see if he wants to come over."

"Yes! It would be nice to see my bud, again," Bianca smiled.

Bianca got off of Owen and he grabbed his phone from his pocket. He dialed Fitz's number and after the third ring,Fitz answered the phone.

"Wassup, O?"

"Hey, B and I are at my house. Want to come stay the night with us?"

"Sure. I'll come after I get off work."

"Alright, we'll see you later."

* * *

**I'll pick up where I left off on my next update. Leave me reviews! :)**


End file.
